


Inevitable

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Morning After, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2897750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



Harry awoke slowly, the first rays of the weak winter sun spilling across his chest. The bed was warm and the stone floor was undoubtedly quite cold.

He would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep except he could hear that there was someone puttering around in the kitchen. A smile stole across his face thinking about that particular someone.

When the scent of coffee wafted into the room, Harry threw the blankets off and tugged on a robe.

Harry paused in the doorway and watched Severus—wearing a pair of Harry's sleep pants and a robe he'd Charmed black—cracking eggs into a frying pan, rashers already beginning to sizzle.

"Smells delicious," he said, stepping fully into the room. "Thank you."

"If I'd waited for you to wake up, we'd be eating at three," Severus groused but Harry knew him well enough by now to know that he was teasing.

Thinking back to the night before, Harry felt hot all over. He did know Severus well now. Every inch of him. 

Harry got out two plates, cutlery, and two cups for coffee. Severus brought the pan to the table and filled both plates.

"I wasn't sure you'd stay," Harry said as he stirred cream into his coffee.

Severus looked up at him, several long strands of hair hanging loose. Harry wanted to reach over and tuck them behind his ear.

"If I hadn't intended to stay the night, I would never have found myself here in the first place," he said then picked up his fork and took a bite of egg.

Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant, though he supposed, at the very least, Severus didn't see their night together as a mistake to be blamed on too much wine. Harry certainly didn't see it that way. He'd been hoping for this for a very long time.

Maybe Severus had, too.

Once they finished eating, Harry took their plates to the sink. "I'll do the washing up," he said, turning on the faucet. "You can shower, if you'd like."

"Perhaps you'd like to join me," Severus said, stepping up behind Harry, his lips brushing Harry's ear and sending shivers down his spine.

"The dishes can wait." 

After a very thorough shower, they found themselves in Harry's bed again.

Harry ran his fingers through the hair in the center of Severus's chest. "I guess this isn't just a one-off."

Severus's hand, which had been rubbing up and down Harry's back, stilled. "Did you want it to be?"

"No. Not at all."

After what felt like an eternity, Severus's hand started moving again, his fingers lightly trailing up and down Harry's spine.

"I could get used to this," Harry murmured sleepily.

Severus pressed his lips to the top of Harry's head. "Good."


End file.
